Talk:Barney's Talent Show/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:314C:33E9:BA46:4150-20170628150540
"Barney Live! in Los Angeles, CA" (known on show posters as "Barney Live! at Kodak Theater") is a Barney live show that was is a tour semi-remake of "Barney Live! in New York City" (after Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World!) performed at Kodak Theater in Los Angeles, CA of the USA from March 9-20, 2005. It originally aired August 3, 2005 on PBS. The filmed performance of this show was released on home video on December 16, 2005. It was later performed in Asia in March 26-30th 2008, moving to the Middle East in March 2010, Chile in March 2013, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2015. Plot Join Barney and all of his very special friends as they take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Kodak Theater in Los Angeles, CA of the USA. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag" He sets out to find them and, with Barney's help, he does- along with some wonderful surprises. But before they are able to share it, the stealing-sneaky visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share joins in the show after meeting the Friends. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Musical Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Someone We Love You" and then becomes friends with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids. Barney Everyone has a great time while Hispanic flair then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "I Love You" and "Colors All Around (instrumental)" after the concert tour we going back home and have of Party at Laura's House. Cast (In Order of Appearance) NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour and some parts of Europe. The frist cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. *Barney (Costume: Joseph Walker, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Megan (Megan Miyahira) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Baby Bop (Costume: Alyssa Williams, Voice: Julie Johnson) *The Winkster (Costume: David Joyner, Voice: Dean Barnett and Earl Fisher) *BJ (Costume: Sarah Cook, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Barney (Understudy: Alan Bruce) *BJ and Baby Bop (Understudy: Mauri Howell) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (Home Videos Version) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) (Home Videos Version) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (Home Videos Version) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (Home Videos Version) *Asa (Asa Karsten Bernstine) (Home Videos Version) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (Home Videos Version) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) (Home Videos Version) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (Home Videos Version) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (Home Videos Version) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (Home Videos Version) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (Home Video Version) *Holly (Justice Moore) (Home Videos Version) *Grace (Maddie Rose) (Home Videos Version) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) (Home Videos Version) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) (Home Videos Version) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) (Home Videos Version) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (Home Videos Version) *Ginn (Angelica Ginn) (Home Videos Version) *Lily (Luxy Banner) (Home Video Version) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) (Home Videos Version) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) (Home Videos Only Version) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) (Home Videos Only Version) *Anna (Mia Ford) (Home Video Only Version) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (Home Video Only Version) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (Home Videos Only Version) *Marching Band *Musicians *Squirrel *Monkeys *Clowns *Teddy Bears Songs (The song list is complete but since this show Most of the Barney songs in the show have been remixed. The music style that the song has been remixed will be listed next to the song title. "Orignal" means that the song is unchanged in arrangement performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) *Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) *The More We Work Together (Audio Taken From: Just Imagine video) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colourful World!) *Ring Around the Rosie (Audio Taken from: You Are Special) *My Yellow Blankey (Audio Taken from: Let's Play School) *The Barney Bag (Audio Taken from: A Package for Friendship) *Here in the Forest (Audio Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Audio Taken from: It Your Birthday Barney!) *A Rock N Roll Star (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks) *What a Baseball Day! (Audio Taken from: Puppy Love) *Scary Stories (Audio Taken from: Barney Songs video) *If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Can You Sing That Songs?) *And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Audio Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) *The Talent Parade Melody (When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Taken from: You Can Be Anything and Los Galacticos) *What If You Could Be in the Circus? (Audio Taken from: You Can Be Anything) *I'd Love to Sail (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colourful World!) *Laugh With Me! (Audio Taken from: I Love To Sing With Barney) *Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Audio Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Brushing My Teeth (Audio Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) *The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze (Audio Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) *The Exercise Song (Short) (Audio Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Me and My Teddy (Audio Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Try and Try Again (Audio Taken from: You Can Do It) *Look At Me I'm Six (Tune to: Look At Me I'm Three!) (Audio Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) *Barney's Silly Pigs (Audio Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) *Pumpernickel (Audio Taken from: Snack Time) *The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Barney's Dino-Dancin' Tunes) *Mr. Star (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks) *Someone to Love You Forever (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks) *Everyone is Special (Audio Taken from: All About Me!) *I Love You (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colourful World!) Television Airings *This video aired on "PBS" in August 6, 2005. *This video also aired on "Sprout" from 2013. Trivia *On the HIT Entertainment logo, the globe is bigger. *The UK VHS & DVD release also included clips from Barney's 2005 UK Zoo Tour. *This video was originally called "Let's Go To The Barney's Bag". *The production for this video stage show took place from December 2003. *The UK title for this home video is titled Barney The LIVE! Show. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. *Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. *No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *When this live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Angela, Whitney, Madison, Sarah, Asa, Lindsey, Colleen, Ryan, Kami, Rachel, Gianna, Holly, Grace, Shanda, Joshua, Natalia, Emma, Ginn, Lily and Mei). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. *In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend talent with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a Talent Show in Concert. One of the kids spins the Wheel and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *This video was supposed to be originally released in May 3, 2005, but it was delayed until December 16, 2005. *After not being used for 3 years, the Season 6 Barney doll returns in this video, since Barney's Christmas Star. *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the Barney costume in from "Let's Go To The Farm", "The Land of Make-Believe (videos)" and "Can You Sing That Song?" is used., insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the first time where we hear a male announcer saying "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *Although the video was released 2005, the closing credits said "2004" (which it was filmed produced that year.) It means when this video finished production in 2004, it was delayed until 2005. *The video aired on PBS in 2005, being the Barney Home Videos to be televised being Barney's Great Adventure. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "Barney Live! On Stage Show". *The Barney Live! in Los Angeles, CA logo was shown three times in this video. *The home video of this live show was filmed at the Kodak Theater in Los Angeles, California in March 9-20, 2005. *The North American version of this show was presented by "Toys "R" Us".